


Soil to Seed

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Series: Wolves in Craptivity [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom, Coda to 3x13, Gen, Pee, Poopy Pants!Derek, Spoilers, Urine, poop, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 3x13. Deals with the question of how the hell Derek and Peter go to the bathroom while held captive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soil to Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Idk

**Soil to Seed:**

An acrid and potent stench cuts through the musty air of their prison as Peter pisses himself. They’ve been down here a while, so Derek’s kind of gotten used to it, but it’s a bit different this time seeing as how Peter isn’t currently being electrocuted. Their captor hasn’t actually been back in a while and Derek’s started to wonder if they’ve been left to die.

Derek shifts, the shit in his pants an uncomfortable weight against his rear. The fact that he’s feeling the urge to poop again is a disconcerting reminder of just how long they’ve been held prisoner and his nostrils flare in irritation as he mentally plots all the ways he’s going to kill Peter when this is over. If nothing else, a really good pair of jeans has been ruined. Plus, tight as they are, Derek can feel some dripping down his leg, and that’s just mega gross.


End file.
